


sarap talaga.

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Established Relationship, GG FIC, M/M, Office Blowjobs, blowjob
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sinorpresa ni Seongwu ang jowa.





	sarap talaga.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wineandvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/gifts).

> THIS IS A FANFIC OF A FANFIC. YES, THIS IS BORROWED FROM GG FIC'S UNIVERSE ;D
> 
> i'm not a pro in writing tagalog fic so eto na lang muna hahahahha
> 
> to Ayra, thank you GG au <3 ph ongnielers love u <3

Padabog na umupo si Seongwu sa tabi ni Sungwoon. Bakas sa mukha niya ang pagkairita kaya agad namang inalok sa kanya ng kaibigan ang kakainin sana nitong ice cream.

"Ano flavor to?" Tanong ni Seongwu sabay subo sa popsicle na inalok ng kaibigan.

"Cookies and cream, yung paborito mo--pero alam ko namang mas paborito mo pa rin cream ni Dadniel."

"Ang baboy mo, Sungwoon."

Tumawa na lamang si Sungwoon at hinayaang kumalma muna si Seongwu bago ito usisain, "So bakit ka nga kasi badtrip? Sino ba aawayin natin?"

"Eh ano pa ba. Di pa din nagbabayad ung client ko last month, birthday na ni Daniel sa Friday! Wala pa rin akong regalo!" Sagot ni Seongwu na parang batang nagmamaktol. "Nakakahiya tuwing birthday ko masyado niya ako bini-baby tapos wala man lang ako mabigay."

Napatahimik na lang pareho ang magkaibigan sa problema ni Seongwu. Wala rin namang pera si Sungwoon na kayang ipahiram kay Seongwu kaya hindi rin niya alam pano tutulong sa kaibigan.

"Gago, alam ko na." Biglang sabi ni Sungwoon. "Ayan! Ganyan na lang!" Sagot ni Sungwoon sabay turo sa popsicle na kasalukuyang nasa bibig ni Seongwu.

Hindi alam ni Seongwu kung dapat bang sinunod niya ang suggestion ng kaibigan niya. Nilalamig na niyakap niya ang sarili, halos wala siyang tulog kakaisip kung itutuloy ba niya ang plano.

"Alas sais na pala." Dahil nga kaarawan ni Daniel ay maaga niya pinauwi ang kanyang mga emplayado. Hawak hawak ni Seongwu ang susi na pinahiram ni Junmyeon sakanya. Binuksan niya ang kwarto ng boyfriend at tuloy tuloy itong pumasok. Sabi ni Junmyeon ay 6:30 daw babalik si Daniel mula sa meeting nito galing sa ibang kompanya. So may trenta minutos pa siya bago siya tuluyang lamunin ng lupa.

Dahan Dahan na hinubad ni Seongwu ang saplot sa kanyang katawan maliban na lamang sa red niyang boxers na regalo ni Daniel nung galing itong States. Inamoy niya rin ang sarili, kakaligo lang niya pero dahil nag commute lang siya papuntang BGC ay medyo nagpawis na din siya. Pinaulanan niya ng pabango ang sarili. Kinuha niya rin sa bag niya ang headband na dinayo pa ni Sungwoon sa Divisoria para sakanya.

Cat Ears na headband tutal mahilig daw si Daniel sa pusa.

Pinagmasdan ni Seongwu ang itsura sa salamin. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung anong sumagi sa isip niya bakit siya pumayag kay Sungwoon na gawin to. Alam naman niya hindi siya pipilitin nito kung ayaw niya pero kasi special day to Daniel. At matagal na rin naman sila nagde-date, aarte pa ba si Seongwu?

“Seongwu? Love? Sabi ni Junmyeon nandito ka daw.” Dahan dahan na bumukas ang pintuan, nilunok na lamang ni Seongwu ang kaba na nararamdaman. Naka upo siya sa swivel chair ni Daniel kaya naman hindi pa nakikita ng nobyo ang naghihintay na sorpresa sa kanya.

Binuksan ni Seongwu ni Desk Lamp ni Daniel para hindi na kailangan pang buksan ang main lights ng kwarto. Saka lights off naman talaga ang gusto parati ni Seongwu, mas intimate kumbaga. “Baby, dapat sa condo ka na lang nag wait. You traveled pa papunta here sa BGC.”

“Love? Bat di ka nagsasalita?” Tanong ni Daniel habang naglalakad papalapit sa kasintahan. “Seongwu?”

Laglag panga si Daniel ng makita ang kanyang nobyong walang saplot maliban na lamang sa pang ibaba nitong napaka ikli. Idagdag pa ang Cat Ears headband nito sa ulo. Kung baga sa pagkain, Si Seongwu ay isang full course meal na nakalatag na sa harap ni Daniel.

Kitang kita ni Seongwu ang pagseryoso ng mukha ni Daniel. Binitawan nito ang bag na kanyang hawak at dali daling ni-lock ang pinto ng kanyang kwarto.

Nahihiyang lumapit si Seongwu sa nakakatanda, mabagal at sensual, katulad na lamang ng itinuro ni Sungwoon sakanya. "Sir Daniel, Happy Birthday."

"Baby---"

Nilapat ni Seongwu ang daliri sa labi ng kasintahan para patahimikin ito, "Sir." Bulong ni Seongwu sabay lapit ng kanyang labi sa leeg ng kanyang boss for tonight. "Let's enjoy this night, shall we? I'm yours the whole night, Sir"

Hinatak ni Seongwu si Daniel sabay tinulak papunta sa upuan na nagiintay sakanya. Sa ilang buwan naging mag-nobyo sila, walang araw na hindi siya ginawang "baby" nito. Mula sa pagpapaalala na kumain na siya, pagbili ng kung ano anong bagay na minsan hindi na niya kailangan, sa mga yakap at halik tuwing stressed na Seongwu sa school. Gusto niya rin iparamdam kay Daniel na pagiging hari nito sa puso niya.

"Stay still, baby." Bulong ni Seongwu sa jowa habang tinatanggal ang necktie neto.

Napalunok na lamang si Daniel habang pinagmamasdan ang sorpresa sa kaniya ni Seongwu, "Seongwu, love, you don't have to do this if you don't want--- I can always wait for you---"

"Sssh, I want this. Let me do this for you, Daniel." Bulong ulit Seongwu sabay halik sa leeg ni Daniel. Ang kanyang mga kamay naman ay busyng-busy sa pagkalas ng pagkakabutones ng polo nito. "Fuck, Seongwu. Stop teasing." Moan ni Daniel habang ang kamay nito ay nakahawak sa pwet ni Seongwu.

"Ssh Sir, I will do everything for tonight. Let me serve you, CEO Kang." Hindi alam ni Seongwu kung san siya kumukuha ng lakas ng loob para gawin to pero kasi isang tingin pa lang kay Daniel ay parang gusto na niyang sunggaban to.

Nang sa wakas ay wala na ang pang taas ni Daniel ay saka dahan dahan na bumaba ang halik ni Seongwu. Mula sa kanyang leeg papunta sa kanyang napaka-tigas na chest. Hanggang sa marating niya ang favorite niyang halikan, ang utong ni Daniel. Daniel can't help but let out a growl let when Seongwu started sucking his nipples.

Ang kamay naman ni Daniel ay patuloy ang pag masahe sa pwet ni Seongwu. Napa-singhap si Seongwu ng biglang hilahin ni Daniel ang kanyang katawan palapit sakanya. "Babe, please."

Nagets naman ni Seongwu ang pahiwatig ng kasintahan. Dahan dahan siyang lumuhod sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Daniel. Bakas sa mukha niya ang pananabik, nerbyos at higit sa lahat ang lust para sa boyfriend niya. Sinimulan ni Seongwu tanggalin ang ang pagkakakasa ng belt ni Daniel at unti-unting binaba ang zipper neto.

Bumungad kay Seongwu ang Calvin Klein na boxers ng jowa. Daniel has exquisite taste when it comes to clothes bilang isang Fashion Designer. Even his choice of boxers fit him so well. Binaba nito ang slacks ng kanyang nobyo hanggang sa matira na lamang ay ang boxers nito.

Malamig sa kwarto ni Daniel ngunit tilay may apoy sa pagtitig ng nobyo sakanya. Para bang Tigre na nagiintay kainin si Seongwu.

Hindi inaalis ni Seongwu ang pagkakatitig sa boyfriend habang dahan dahan na umaakyat ang kanyang kamay patungo sa nakabukol na ari nito. Daniel put his hands on the arms of his chair, his knuckles are starting to become white sa sobrang higpit na pagkakahawak.

Marahan na nilapit ni Seongwu ang kanyang labi sa tapat ng nakabukol na titi ng boyfriend niya. Nilabas ni Seongwu ang dila at unti-unting dinilaan ito. Inulit ulit niya ito hanggang sa nakita nyang namamasa na ang gitnang parte nito. "Fuck! Ah, Seongwu!" Bigkas ni Daniel, "Babe, stop teasing me. Please." Napahawak ni Daniel sa buhok ni Seongwu ngunit halata na nagpipigil pa rin ito para hindi masaktan ang jowa, "Please put me in your mouth, love."

"Yes, Sir."

Masunurin na binaba ni Seongwu ang natitirang saplot ni Daniel. Agad namang kumawala ang naninigas at mainit na alaga ni Daniel na tila bang nagiintay na pumasok sa bibig ni Seongwu. Alam ni Seongwu na malaki si Daniel halata naman sa pangangatawan nito. Ngunit ngayon lamang niya nakita ng buong buo ang kasintahan. Sobrang sarap talaga ni Daniel.

Hindi na nagaksaya ng panahon si Seongwu at dahan dahan na dinilaan ang ulo ng titi ni Daniel. Nilagyan niya ng laway ang palad at saka hinimas dito para mas mapadali ang pagtaas baba ng kanyang kamay. Merong unting pre-cum na lumabas sa ulo nito na agad namang sinipsip ni Seongwu. Narinig niya na lamang ang malakas na pag-moan na kanyang jowa na ngayon ay nakapikit na habang nakahawak sa kanyang buhok. Sa sobrang higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Daniel ay natanggal na yung cat ears headband niya.

Fuck. Mas lalong ginaganahan si Seongwung pagbutihan ang pagdila at pagsubo niya sa kanyang jowa.

Happy Birthday, Daniel Kang.

Tuluyan ng sinubo nI Seongwu ang kabuuan ng jowa sa kanyang bibig. Sa sobrang haba neto ay naabot nito ang ngala-ngala ni Seongwu. Nangilid ang luha sa mata ni Seongwu pero mas lalo pa niyang pinasok ito sa kanyang bibig, "aaaah---AHHH--!!" Shit. Hindi alam ni Seongwu kung bakit pero habang naririnig niya ang iring at moan ni Daniel ay mas lalo siyang ginaganahan pagsilbihan ito.

"Do you like it, Sir?" Tanong ni Seongwu sabay tingin sa jowa nyang nakatitig sakanya.

"Yes. I like it so much." Sagot ni Daniel. Ang mapaglarong kamay ni Seongwu ay napunta sa balls ng jowa at saka dahan dahan na pinaglaruan ito just like what Daniel would want. Hindi naman siya nagkamali dahil halata sa mukha ni Daniel ang pag eenjoy nito sa kanyang view.

Patuloy lang ang pagchupa ni Seongwu sa boyfriend na ngayon ay di na napigilan ang pag thrust sa kanyang bunganga. Tiwala naman si Seongwu na hindi siya sasaktan ni Daniel kaya hinayaan lang niya ang mariing paghawak nito sa kanyang ulo. Sinalubong ni Seongwu ang thrust ng boyfriend niya.

Hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang unti-unting panginginig ng katawan nito.

Nilunok ni Seongwu ang tamod ng jowa. Aba syempre, pinaghirapan niya kaya iyon. Kahit isang patak ay wala siya sinayang, nilinis pa niya ang ngayon unti-unti ng lumalambot ni titi ni Daniel.

"Seongwu, can we do more? can I make love to you tonight?" Pagod na tanong ni Daniel sa jowa na ngayon ay nasa kandungan na niya.

"I already told you, Sir. I'm yours tonight. So where do you want to fuck me? In your car?" Malanding sagot ni Seongwu.

Kung siya lang ang masusunog ay ipinasok na niya ang alaga ni Daniel sa butas nyang namamasa na pero tonight is Daniel's night.

"No, you're not just a fuck, Seongwu. I want our first to be special."

"So, this is special ,right?" Niyakap ni Seongwu ang jowa. Okay lang na ang sakit ng tuhod niya sa halos twenty minutes niyang pagluhod.

"You surprised me but I'm very thankful. This is you giving a part of yourself to me, so yes, this is special to me. You did a good job, love." Binaon ni Daniel ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Seongwu. "We're going to my house in Tagaytay. I want to make love to you on a place na deserve mo."

"Okay, Sir." Ngiting ngiti naman na sagot ni Seongwu.

"Stop with the sir, you're making me hard again."

**Author's Note:**

> HINDI PO AKO WRITER SO PLEASE SPARE ME ONCE HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA Salamat


End file.
